Forever, My Love
by xXDaughterOfNarfiXx
Summary: A story about Nótt's parents (Fedea and Narfi) and their love for one another. Of how they met from the beginning and the end. •••xXDaughterOfNarfiXx••• Rated T for a little bit of violence and kissing. •
1. Chapter 1: Darling

**And so from me to you, the romantic and also sad story of Nótt's mother and father (Narfi and Fedea).**

Fedea was painting a picture in her chambers. She had paint all over her strapless, white sundress. Her long, blonde hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a pearl necklace. Her sister, Vår came in the room with a glass of water in hand. Vår was wearing a peach sundress with a white shawl. Her long, brown hair was in a side braid. She handed over the glass of water to her sister, Fedea.

"Thank you, sister." Fedea smiled up at her older sister.

"You're welcome." Vår smiled back. Vår looked to her far left to see the curtains closed. "Oh, sister…" She walked to the curtains and opened them wide showing the window that looked over the city of Asgard. "How beautiful!" Vår beamed with joy.

"Oh, Vår! Please! Shut the curtains!" Fedea covered her eyes.

"No, Fedea." Vår spun around to look at her sister and she stuck up her chin. "You must shed some light in your life. You can't live in the dark forever-"

Fedea lifted her hand to Vår as if to say stop. "I mustn't have to explain, sister. I'm too tired for light."

Vår looked down at the floor and just stood there in sorrow.

"You have my permission to leave." Said Fedea.

Vår left the room.

Vår wasn't one for disrespect. She always respected anyone she met. She was a proper young woman who always stood up for what was in her eyes, right, but never wrong. She wasn't one for lying either. She always told the truth. She was the oldest of the family and she was one-hundred percent against magic so she had never studied it. Instead of studying magic, she would always study extra in everything, but magic. Once she had grown up (which would be now), even though she need not to proceed in education, she did so anyway.

Later that night (the night before a battle against the Jotuns) in Valhalla, Fedea kept catching herself day dreaming, but she would shake it off and realize she was gazing upon a handsome young man around her age who looked to be a warrior. Fedea had always thought that all warriors had one thing on their mind, and I would not go into all that explanation.

But Fedea was wrong. This warrior was one for marriage and not you know what.

Moments later they found themselves talking to each other. The warrior's name was Narfi.

Surely their relationship started a bit early. But they were lucky their love for each lasted as long as it did.

Sadly, Asgard was at war against Jotunheim and a warrior could not get married or have a relationship because it would be considered a distraction. But the next day when he was in battle, he survived it because he had one person on his mind; The woman he intended to marry. He came back to Asgard with the other warriors, and once he did, he went straight to Odin Allfather.

"My king." he kneeled. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course," Odin smiled. "What is it you have to say?" Odin said as he sat down on his throne.

Narfi took a breath. He looked up at the king of Asgard and he smiled. "May I ask Fedea for her hand in marriage?"

Odin stood up and began to pace. "Marriage?"

Narfi nodded. "Yes." he said.

"Marriage is a large decision... You are a young and handsome man."

"Thank you." Narfi's lips began to frown.

"What day are you thinking to marry her?" Odin asked.

"In exactly two weeks from now." Narfi replied.

"Two weeks?" The king stopped pacing. "That would mean you want to marry her June 7th; the day before the next battle."

"Yes." Narfi's smile faded.

"Do you have a ring?" Odin wondered.

"Yes, I do." Narfi pulled it out of his pocket. It was in a small red box with a silver ribbon bow on top.

"May I have a look?"

Narfi stood up thinking Odin was going to walk down the steps, but then he realized Odin wanted Narfi to walk up the steps. That was almost never allowed. Barely any warriors had the privileges and chances. But Narfi did and that showed Odin trusted Narfi. Narfi walked up the steps and up to Odin. He handed Odin the box and the king opened it.

"That is a very beautiful ring." the king complemented.

Narfi closed his eyes. Odin was strict and Narfi realized he should've just went behind the kings back and married Fedea.

"I don't see why you couldn't marry her." Said Odin's voice.

Narfi opened his eyes. The king was smiling. "I can marry her?" Narfi was shocked.

"Yes," said the king like it was obvious. "You may. You love her and she loves you. You got her a _very_ expensive ring, might I just say made of pure silver? And the way you fought today. Not a cut on you, look at that! The whole time you were smiling and surely it looked like you were a psychopath, but I'm sure you were fighting for her. Marry her." He put the ring back in the box and handed it to Narfi. Narfi took it and smiled. He was so happy, he just couldn't stop saying _thank you._

**BTW There's another chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Down, Sister of Mine

Narfi ran to Fedea's chambers, and knocked on her door. He took a deep breath to calm down from his excitement for proposing to his future wife.

Fedea answered the door and she smiled.

"Narfi!" She gave him a big hug. Then she kissed him on the lips and of course he kissed back. It only lasted for about five seconds then she released him and they stopped kissing. "Narfi, you're back! You're okay! Oh my!" She gasped. "You don't have a scratch on you!" Fedea could not stop smiling and hugging.

Once she finally calmed down, Narfi asked if they could go for a walk together since it has been three days since they have seen each other.

They walked in the royal garden and they went to Fedea's favorite area of the garden; the pond. Golden roses bloomed, silver flowers blossomed, the birds flew and the frogs jumped from lily pad to lily pad. The sun shined and it sparkled on the water. A few minutes later after Fedea was done admiring, she turned around to face Narfi, but he was kneeling and he had an open box with a ring within. Fedea knit her eyebrows in how happy she was. She looked down at Narfi as he asked her that four word question, "Will you marry me?"

Without thinking, she simply took a breath and said, "Yes. Yes!" she smiled.

Narfi stood up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed once more and they hugged again. They simply loved each other.

But the next day, Narfi was kidnapped by the Jotuns. Fedea had no idea what to do. She cried and cried for days. Her sister, Vår came in her room to comfort her. Vår hugged hugged her younger sister and began to sing a song their mother used to sing to them when they were children.

"_Love, love mot._

_Håper, drømmer og livet._

_Tilgivelse og styrke,_

_Ligger i våre hjerter."_

_(Love, love courage._

_Hope, dreams and life._

_Forgiveness and strength,_

_Lies within our hearts.)_

Vår looked down at her little sister. "It'll be alright." she said calmly. "Everything will be okay."

"But Narfi!" Fedea cried. "Narfi!"

"Shh…" Vår said carefully. "He's fine." she whispered. "He's fine."

That night was painful for Fedea. She continued to have nightmares about Narfi getting beaten to death and she kept screaming in her sleep, "Narfi!" and she proceeded to have night terrors screaming his name. Vår came in her room to comfort her and the two sisters had a lack of sleep all night long. Every time Fedea went to sleep, she went through the same process over and over again.

She missed Narfi and she thought he was dead.

But back in Jotunheim he was beaten to death, but he stayed alive for the sake of his love for Fedea.

**Okay! Hold on, hold on. There's more. Don't worry. :)**


End file.
